lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Alex Lioce/The Lord of the Rings Battlefield Strategy
'the Lord of the Rings Battlefield Strategy '''is a tabletop miniature wargame based on the units, buildings, factions, places & other things from Battle for Middle-Earth, Battle for Middle-Earth II & The Rise of the Witch-King. Playing the Game what the game needs is #A Battlefield (ex. Moria, Carn Dûm ETC) #some units (ex. Bolg's Guards, Azog, Witch-King of Angmar ETC) #buildings (ex. Fortress, Barracks, farm, blacksmith ETC) #your faction (ex. Arnor, Goblins, Elves ETC) #players (1-14) #cards of your faction #items (ex. Dice ETC) #a large table to place your battlefield on #have fun! Factions of the game there are 11 factions of the game for you to choose *Arnor *Gondor *Rohan *Numenor *Dwarves *Elves *Rhun & Harad *Mordor *Isengard *Goblins *Angmar Units of the Game When you choosed the faction you want, these will be the units for the game & there are painted already. Arnor *King Arvedui *King Argeleb *King Arveleg *Captain Carthaen *Arnor Warriors *Arnor Archers *Dúnedain *Arnor Knights *Arnor Tower Guards *Trebuchet Gondor *Aragorn *Boromir *Faramir *Damrod *Beregond *Gondor Warriors *Gondor Archers *Ithilien Rangers *Gondor Knights *Gondor Tower Guards *Trebuchet Rohan *King Théoden *Théodred *Eorl *Éomer *Éowyn *Erkenbrand *Gamling *Hama *Grimbold *Rohan Warrior *Rohan Archer *Rohan Rangers *Rohan Spearmen *Rohirrim *Trebuchet Númenor *Isildur *King Elendil *Tar-Amandil *Tar-Elendil *Vardamir Nólimon *Elros *Númenor Warriors *Númenor Archers *Númenorean Spearmen *Númenor Knights *Númenor Rangers *Trebuchet Dwarves *Gimli *Glóin *King Dáin II Ironfoot *Balin *King Brand *Thrain *Flói *Beorn *Thorin III Stonehelm *Thorin II Oakenshield *Murin & Drar *Óin *Durin *Mardin *Thrór *Fili & Kili *Ori *Nori & Dori *Bifur *Bofur *Bombur *Dwalin *Dwarven Axe Throwers *Dwarven Guardians *Dwarven Phalanxes *Men of Dale (Dale Archers) *Dale Pikemen *Dale Warriors *Dwarven Battle Wagon *Dwarven Catapult *Dwarven Beast Riders *Dwarf Kings Elves *Legolas *Elrond *Gil-Galad *Arwen *Glorfindel *Celeborn *Galadriel *Haldir *King Thranduil *Frodo Baggins *Samwise Gamgee *Meriadoc Brandybuck *Peregrin Took *Tom Bombadil *Bilbo Baggins *Treebeard *Gwahir *Radagast *Lórien Warriors *Lórien Archers *Mithlond Sentries *Mirkwood Archers *Mirkwood Dagger Fighters *The Ents *Wildmen of Druadan Forest *The Eagles *Lindon Warriors *Lindon Archers *Noldor Warriors Rhûn & Harad *King Amdûr *Suladân the Serpent Lord *Dalamyr *Easterling Warriors *Easterling Pikemen *Easterling Riders *Easterling Dragon Knights *Haradrim Archers *Haradrim Spearmen *Haradrim Warriors *Haradrim Riders *Haradrim Serpent Riders *Corsairs of Umbar *Mûmakil Mordor *Sauron *Witch-King of Angmar (with Horse & Fell-Beast) *Nazgûl *Khamûl (with Horse & Fell-Beast) *Morgomir (with Horse & Fell-Beast) *The Necromancer *The Fell-Beasts *Úlairë Nelya (Dark Marshal) *Úlairë Cantëa (the Betrayer) *Úlairë Lemenya (the Shadow Lord) *Úlairë Enquëa (the Tainted) *Úlairë Otsëa (the Dwimmerlaik) *Úlairë Toldëa ''(the Undying) *The Mouth of Sauron *Gothmog *Gorbag & Shagrat *Grishnákh *Kárdush the Firecaller *Mordor Troll Cheiftain *Orc Shamans *Orc Shaman Warg Riders *Morrannon Orc captains *Black Guards of Barad-Dûr *Spider Queens *Morgul Knights *Morgul Wolves *Mordor Orc Warriors *Mordor Orc Archers *Mordor Orc spearmen *Morrannon Orc Warriors *Morrannon Orc Archers *Morrannon Orc Pikemen *Mordor Orc Riders *Mordor Wargs *Mordor Uruk-Hai *Morgul Stalkers *Castellans of Dol Guldur *Great Beast of Gorgoroth *Mountain Trolls *Drummer Trolls *Attack Trolls *Catapult *Mordor siege bow *Battering Ram *Grond Isengard *Saruman *Gríma Wormtongue *Lurtz *Sharku *Uglúk & Vrasku *Mauhúr *Thrydan Wolfsbane *Draugluin *Uruk-Hai Captains *Uruk-Hai Commanders *Uruk-Hai Shamans *Dunlending Captains *Dunlending Commanders *Uruk-Hai Warriors *Uruk-Hai Crossbows *Uruk-Hai Spearmen *Uruk-Hai Scouts *Isengard Orcs *Warg Riders *Uruk-Hai Berserkers *Uruk-Hai Siege Ladders *Wildmen of Dunland *Wildmen Axe Throwers *Wildmen Spearmen *Isengard Trolls *Uruk-Hai Battering Ram *Uruk-Hai Siege Bombs *Uruk-Hai Assault Ballista Goblins *Grôblog *Gorkil the Goblin King the Goblin King as will seen in the Game]] *Azog *Bolg *Durbûrz *Drûzhag *Ashrâk *Krashnak *Dûrinrokh *Shelob *Drogoth the Dragon Lord *Smaug *Balrog (Durin's Bane) *Moria Goblin Commanders *Moria Goblin Captains *Gundabad Commanders *Gundabad Captains *Wild Warg Cheiftains *Spider Queens *Warg Marauders *Gundabad Blackshields *Goblin Warriors *Goblin Archers *Goblin Spearmen *Moria Goblin Warriors *Moria Goblin Archers *Moria Goblin Spearmen *Black Wargs *Snow Wargs *Goblin Spider Riders *Bolg's Guards *Spiderlings *Half-Troll Marauders *Half-Troll Swordsmen *Fire Drakes *Fire Drake Brood *Mountain Giants *Cave Trolls *Giant Bats *Giant Spiders *Dwellers in the Dark *The Watcher in the Water *Dragons *Cave Drakes Angmar *Witch-King of Angmar *Rogash *Morgomir *Karsh *Hwaldar *Gûlavhar *Buhrdur *Kaltdrache *Thrall Master *Rhudaur Spearmen *Rhudaur Axe Throwers *Gundabad Warriors *Gundabad Wolf Riders *Black Númenóreans *Dark Rangers *Dire Wolves *Hill Trolls *Snow Trolls *Sorcerers *Troll Stone Throwers *Shades *Dead Marsh Spectres *Barrow Wights *Mountain Giants *Wargs Buildings of the Game not only you'll need units, you need buildings to build your units. These are the buildings of the game Good Factions *Farms, Mallorn Trees, Mine Shaft *Barracks, Elven Barracks, Hall of Warriors *Archery Range *Siege Works, Forge Works, Ent Moot *Battle Tower *Blacksmith, Eregion Forge *Heroic Statue *Marketplace *Stables, Green Pasture *Wall Hub *Well, Hearth, Mirror of Galadriel *Fortress Evil Factions *Slaughter House, Tunnel, Furnace, Mill *Orc Pit, Goblin Cave, Uruk Pit, Hall of the King's Men *Lumber Mill *Haradrim Palace, Spider Pit, Warg Pit, Troll & Wolf Den *Troll Cage, Fissure, Temple of Twilight *Great Siege Works, Treasure Trove, Armory, Dark Iron Forge *Statue *Battle Tower *Wall Hub *Fortress Neutral Buildings *Outpost *Inn *Signal Fire *Ship Dock *Wight Lair *Cave Troll Lair *Spiderling Lair *Goblin Lair *Fire Drake Lair Maps of the Game Maps are the most important thing you must have to the game. Some are Middle-Earth's maps like Redhorn Pass or Carn Dûm, Some are tournament battlefields like Tournament Rhudaur or some are made up like Unathûn or Sûthamas. *Mithlond (the Grey Havens) *The Lonely Mountain (Erebor) *Dol Guldur *Caradhras (the Redhorn Pass) *Ettenmoors (from BFME 2 Good Campaign) *Mirkwood *The Shire (specifically Hobbiton and Bywater) *Rivendell *Fangorn Forest *Dunland *Minas Tirith *Minas Morgul *Arnor *Lothlórien *Withered Heath *Forlindon *Harlindon *Enedwaith *Minhiriath *Gondor *Harad *Rhûn *Gap of Rohan *Rohan *Isengard *Iron Hills *Celduin *Buckland *Mordor *Mount Doom *Black Gate *Dead Marshes *Dagorlad *High Pass (Exacly seen in the Good Campaign) *Grey Mountains *Fords of Isen *Cair Andros *Osgiliath *Helm's Deep *Ithilien *Tower Hills *Adorn River *Amon Sûl *Anfalas *Angmar *Barrow Downs *Belfalas *Cardolan *Carn Dûm *Carrock *Evendim *Fornost *Forodwaith *Lostriand *Mount Gundabad *North Downs *Old brown lands *Rhudaur *Moria (different than the BFME 1 map) *Cirith Ungol *Blue Mountains (exacly like the one in the good campaign) *Dunharrow *Edoras *Old Forest *Evendim Hills *Amon Hen *Hobbiton *Trollshaws *Weather Hills *Eregion *Fords of Bruinen *Swanfleet *Tharbad *Carnen *Eastern Wastes *Andrast *Anorien *Central Ithilien *Dol Amroth *Druadan forest *Emyn Arnen *Harlond *Lamedon *Lebennin *Mouths of the Entwash *North Ithilien *Pelargir *Southern Ithilien *Tolfalas *Southern Harad *Harondor *Khand *Lithlad *Dorwinion *Orocarni *East Emnet *East Rohan *East Fold *Eaves of Fangorn *Emyn Muil *Halfirien *West Emnet *Westfold *Dimrill Dale *Field of Celebrant *Framsburg *Gladden Field *Halls of Thranduil *Northern Mirkwood *Old ford Anduin *Wold *Caras Galadhon Non Canonical Maps (made by me) *Field of Wargs (Glasnûl) *Unathûn *Sûthamas *Húlrand *Ered Gundabad *Mount Thoran *Ammanûl Trading Cards trading cards are cards that you must use for your faction *Men of the West pack *Rohan pack *Numenor pack *Arnor pack *Dwarves pack *Elves pack *Rhun/Harad pack *Mordor pack *Angmar pack *Goblins pack *Isengard pack Items for the Game Map buildings *Erebor throne *Dol Guldur castle *Minas Tirith citadel *Amon Sûl citadel *Fornost citadel *Isengard citadel *Carn Dûm Fortress *Moria throne *Rivendell house of Elrond *Minas Morgul citadel Category:Blog posts Category:Games